4 Minutes
4 Minutes è una che Madonna ha cantato insieme a Justin Timberlake nel 2008. Nella serie televisiva di Glee, questo brano è cantato da Kurt Hummel e Mercedes Jones con i Cheerios dopo che Sue ha aggiunto la voce alle performance di cheerleading ed è presente nell'episodio Come Madonna, il quindicesimo della Prima Stagione e tributo alla cantante. Sue se l'è di nuovo presa con il professor Schuester il quale stavolta, a sua totale sorpresa, le risponde a tono criticandole i capelli. Sue resta così sconfitta da rimanere interdetta e fugge via moltestando alcuni studenti di passaggio in corridoio. Kurt e Mercedes, che hanno assistito alla scena, restano un po' impressionati, così decidono di dare una mano alla signora Sylvester ("Signora Fletcher" secondo Will). Sue accetta il loro aiuto e supporto e in breve si ritrova con un drastico cambio di look e un videoclip di Vogue da registrare. Nonostante il video sia risultato discreto, Sue ritorna la solita perfida Coach, ma avendo apprezzato l'aiuto di Kurt e Mercedes, soprattutto per arrecare danno al Glee-Club privandolo di membri, decide di aggiungere i due ragazzi alla squadra dei suoi Cheerios. L'occasione per mostrare quanto valgono capita propizia con l'omaggio a Madonna mediante una performance in palestra sulle note di 4 Minutes. Testo della canzone Mercedes: Hey, uh Come on Kurt Hummel Kurt: Come on, girl I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll Uh Mercedes: Well, don't waste time Give me the sign Tell me how you wanna roll Kurt: I want somebody to speed it up for me Then take it down slow There's enough room for both Mercedes: Well, I can handle that You just gotta show me where it's at Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go? Mercedes & Kurt: If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real Just say the word and I'mma give you what you want Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Mercedes: Grab a boy, grab a girl Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Mercedes & Kurt: We only got 4 minutes to, uh, 4 minutes Mercedes: Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Mercedes & Kurt: You gotta get 'em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes: That's right, Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Mercedes & Kurt: You gotta get 'em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Kurt: Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah Mercedes: And you know I can tell that you like it And that it's good By the way that you move, ooh, hey Kurt: The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah Mercedes: But if I die tonight At least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me, how bout you? Mercedes & Kurt: If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real Just say the word and I'mma give you what you want Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Mercedes: Grab a boy, grab a girl Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Mercedes & Kurt: We only got 4 minutes to, uh, 4 minutes Mercedes: Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Mercedes & Kurt: You gotta get 'em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes: That's right, Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Mercedes & Kurt: You gotta get 'em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Classifiche internazionali Fonte:'' http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/4_Minutes'' Curiosità *Questa canzone ha i ruoli invertiti: Kurt canta i versetti di Madonna mentre Mercedes canta quelli di Justin Timberlake. Galleria di foto Stberryfacesduring4minutes.PNG 4minuteswill.PNG 4minuteshigh2.PNG 4minutesuccess.PNG 4minutes'sue.PNG 4minutesquinn.PNG 4minuteshigh.PNG 4minutesgirl.PNG 4minutesconfront.PNG 4minutes14.PNG 4minutes13.PNG 4minutes10.PNG 4minutes9.PNG 4minutes8.PNG 4minutes7.PNG 4minutes6.PNG 4minutes5.PNG 4minutes4.PNG 4minutes4.2.PNG 4minutes3.PNG 4minutes2.PNG 4minutes1.PNG 4 Minutes Performance.PNG 4minutes.jpg Episodio 15_4 Minutes.PNG Video Navigazione de:4 Minutes en:4 Minutes es:4 Minutes fr:4 Minutes Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Cheerios Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One